


确认

by styx



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>泰路死了，瑞秋不在了，里克无处可去，除了他所知的唯一的家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	确认

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Verification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203375) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



标题：确认（《Verification》）  
  
原作：Tarlan  
  
作者主页：<http://www.tarlanx.co.uk/>  
  
作者博客：<http://tarlanx.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/203375](203375)  
  
衍生派别：电影《银翼杀手》（《Blade Runner》1982，又译《公元2020 / 叛狱追杀令》等）  
  
配对：里克•戴卡德（哈里森•福特）/罗伊•巴蒂（鲁特格尔•哈尔）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：泰路死了，瑞秋不在了，里克无处可去，除了他所知的唯一的家。  
  
作者注：为MMoM的2011年22日而作。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **确认**  
  
原著：Tarlan  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
瑞秋问他是否曾做过维克甘移情测试，而事后想来，他琢磨他所过的生活是否可能使得他对一些个本该引起移情反应的题目麻木了。他在测试复制人时想象过那个捕 虫罐如此多次，它对他已不复有丝毫骇人之处。他见识过如此多完美的复制动物和兽皮，他都怀疑自己是否能辨别出它与真玩意儿的区别，如果他真的走进一间房间 而看到一张虎皮挂在墙上。  
  
测试是用来检验他确属人类的……然而他不由得琢磨那是否依然属实。生而为人或许已不复足够了。  
  
盖夫曾告诉他瑞秋不会活下去，可泰路却告诉里克她没有截止日期。泰路撒谎了，里克眼睁睁看着她像一只发条玩具般渐渐迟缓，差不多两个月前死在他怀中。他烧掉了她的尸体，继续前进，最终回到了这座过度拥挤而又喧嚣不休的城市。  
  
撇开时隔数月不曾归来，他的旧日公寓依然一如他离时模样，对着同样的安全密码开启。有人付过房租，而如果他没搞错，那个某人住在这里。他能从那新近有人居 住的迹象上看出那很可能是一位有着很少物质需求的男人，而里克决定坐在房间一角暗影中的一把椅子里，等待他那位意外的房客。他一面等待一面细品着一杯威士 忌，当听到房门打开，他小心翼翼地把沉甸甸的方杯搁到地板上。当认出走进房间的那个男人的侧影时，里克僵住了，又是一步上前，自厨房流泻而出的灯光给白金 色的头发笼罩上一层光晕，照亮了一双目光灼灼的蓝眼。  
  
罗伊•巴蒂直直冲着他微笑，而里克也倾身向前，进入光亮中。  
  
“你死了。”  
  
巴蒂歪歪头。“是吗？”  
  
所有那些个月之前里克看着巴蒂死在那片屋顶上。他曾倾听着那些如诗涌落的话语，全来自一位作为一名战士，一介杀手造就的复制人。一位在它自己生命的尽头对于甚至他那毫无价值的生命生出了同情的复制人。  
  
是时候死了。  
  
里克时常想起那个时刻，甚至当他望着瑞秋那张美丽的脸，他都看到一丝罗伊•巴蒂的倒影。在她离去后，是有关罗伊•巴蒂的回忆与幻想支撑着他。自打屋顶那一 夜之后，他只在迷失于有关巴蒂的快感与回忆时感觉真正活着——将自己带上一场缓慢而完美的释放边缘，坠落，于他无可测度的失落绝望中。  
  
直至此刻。  
  
只除了巴蒂是不在了；所有那些个月前像个被抛弃的玩具般发条耗尽，而这个……东西……不过是又一个同样模板造出的复制人。又一件任务，然而里克干够了把复制人‘退休’的活儿了。他无法再假装他们不过是毫无感情，不知恐惧与渴望的机器。  
  
巴蒂皱皱眉头，微微一偏脑袋，审视里克。那叫里克想起巴蒂死前的最后时刻。  
  
“在屋顶上我救了你。我抓住你的手腕，当你的手滑脱而开始坠落时。我把你拽上去，而你手脚并用地自我面前爬开，恐惧地。”  
  
“怎么会？”这个复制人怎么会知晓所有这些，当他是唯一一位依然活着的目睹了那件事的人？  
  
“泰路撒谎了。”  
  
“你没有……？”  
  
“是的。那具身体停止了运作……可意识却可以挽救。记忆，感情。”  
  
“那只鸽子。”里克感觉到震惊泛过浑身，回想起巴蒂死去的那一刻那只鸽子腾空而起的样子。那不是真的——实现了它的一些个真实的对照物同样的目标，它带走了一个信息——一个垂死的复制人身上包含的全部人格与知识。  
  
巴蒂微笑了。“是的。”摸摸自己的头侧，暗示罗伊•巴蒂的一切都收容在这具新的连锁6号的身体内。  
  
“你为何来这儿？”  
  
“为你。”  
  
“是什么让你认为我会回到这里？”  
  
“因为你无有别处可去。”  
  
里克倒靠回椅子里，很是难受从某个差不多只是陌生人，然而却又了解他胜过他自己的人——东西——那里听到真话。  
  
巴蒂走上前来，在里克面前蹲下，双手扶住椅子扶手。  
  
“是时候回家了。”  
  
很是困惑的，里克眨巴了眨巴眼睛，因为他以为自个儿已经到家了。至少，这是他记忆中唯一可以被称之为家的地方。  
  
巴蒂抬手，将里克的脸捧入他非人的双手之间，里克的思绪一时间闪回泰路被发现头颅碾碎的样子，可那双手却维持着温柔。巴蒂将里克拉近前来，带着同等的温存吻住了他。  
  
“你若做了维克甘测试，你会通不过的。”  
  
里克皱眉。“我是复制人？”  
  
巴蒂唇上扯起一抹甜蜜而纵容的微笑。“只是就躯体而言。”那完全说不通，而当他张嘴疑问时巴蒂再度吻住了他，在巴蒂抽身退开时他得到了他的答案。“哪怕是人类也可以变得……对他们周遭的世界麻木不仁。”巴蒂优雅地起身，伸出一只手。“是时候回家了。”  
  
最终他会了解到毁了他的人类躯体的那场事故，还有将他的所有记忆、思想与感情——他的灵魂——注入泰路公司的一间工厂里长成的独一无二的躯壳中的实验疗 法。他是连锁7号，模糊了复制人与人类之间的界线的最后一步……而一段崭新的未来正等待着他，伴着另一位连锁7号，容纳着一位死去的连锁6号的灵魂。  
  
而这一次，未来对于他俩光明而漫长——相伴携手。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
